


'Ragnarok' not the end you thought it was

by princesszavi1



Series: Loki deserves more [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Aseir are not stupid, Attempt at Humor, Awesome Loki (Marvel), Family Drama, Fix-It, Fluff and Humor, Good Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), King Loki (Marvel), King Thor (Marvel), Loki & Thor Bro Feels (Marvel), M/M, Protective Loki (Marvel), Ragnarok, Someone finally shows some common sense, Space Opera, Thor Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 03:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesszavi1/pseuds/princesszavi1
Summary: What any two bit king should have done after the destruction of Asgard in hands of Hela.OrHow Loki goes about his life fixing Thor's mistake just the way he had been doing since he could remember.OrHow Loki came to the rescue of remaining  Aseir in times of their need while their king grossly overestimated his own intelligence.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Loki deserves more [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2225082
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	'Ragnarok' not the end you thought it was

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously you tell me; An outstanding shining kingdom like Asgard has no emergency plan or fix it when Ragnarok strikes. Something that was predicted as long as they were alive. Come on people, my grand uncle had three bunkers in Americas and Europe for both wars and Cold war and we were not so high in the hierarchy. My cousin and I think Marvel completely lacked any sherd of common sense as they made Thor3 movie.

The goddess of death flung her brother against the railing, pinning him in place with a sword to his chest. She pressed closer, savoring him shudder beneath his armor.Thor strained to look towards the Bifrost, as the last remaining of his people fled his sister's fury. Any time now, Loki would arrive with a ship, to save the last of their people. Blood gurgled on his lips as his sister plunged a vengeful blade into his stomach, lips peeled back in glee. He could hear Hulk battling the giant wolf , shoving himself against its bulk, frustration bleeding through his roars. The weapon plunged in deeper, the red droplets sweeping to the floor quicker, flowing followed by more of their brethren.

“ Had enough?” Hela panted at him, not nearly winded as he felt, bone crushing weariness combined with resignation chipping at his once unlimited confidence that dwindled with every passing. His heart stuttered, clenching at the thought of never hearing the sound of his beloved. He didnot remember looking away from her. Twin starlight flashed above Asgard nearly blinding him. There was a shimmer of green Seidr in the bloody sky. His beloved came back...with that knowledge he felt peace. His evil sister using him for target practice was inconsequential now. It was over. His sister shall have his life and she better put an end to her years of anger.

A bolt of pure energy hit him, narrowly missing Hela, making her turn towards the new arrival. He desperately fought to stand, to face her off; giving Loki time to escape. He thought he saw Brunhilde in the corner and he tried shouting....She's too strong, I can't.... She will eat Loki alive,... I should......

Hela kneed, loud, lost and primal as a rough hand tore her left arm from her body. The battle went silent as Thor stood a few feet above the ground surrounded by pure white lightening, crackling with power. With an enraged cry, the mad General flung her blades at him. The lighting cocooned him from the attacks, great arcs of lighting returning the favor.

Hela wrinkled her nose as if the new development was a minor setback and attacked her two siblings in tandem, her magical weapons flying through air intent on meeting the target. Thor batted one aside as Loki dodged with a roll coming to a stop near his brother. A dozen Loki's and Thor's joined the fray while he caught his brother and teleported him to crouch behind a fallen pillar.

“ Thor, are you alright?” Loki asked, his eyes cataloging his hurts while his fingers checked for any deep wounds.

“ Aye, Loki. But You better get back on that ship and flee with our people.” spoke Thor drinking in his brother one last time before he faced death. Loki's initial spell disguised as attack has done a perfect job of healing his pressing wounds; giving him an extra nudge to make his attack.

“ I don't understand, Why are the people fleeing towards the bifrost ? Where is Balder and why is he not leading them towards the cave.” hissed Loki a little too loud, but he couldn't stop himself as panic and worry made him loose his battle cool.

“ Balder was the first one to stand against Hela. The Einherjar were the first ones to die on her blade.” Thor was clearly confused and at a little bit angry at what Loki was insinuating.

“ YES, WONDERFUL, What MORE CAN I EXPECTT FROM DUMB ASEIR THAN TO COMPLETELY IGNORE THEIR KING AND GET THEMSELVES KILLED.” Shouted Loki ranting in full force, completely forgetting that they were in middle of battling their crazy rabid sister, hell bent on destroying Asgard. But before Thor could get an word edge wise his little brother turned to him all serious and added, a little seidr for obedience, “ Thor, get Hulk,Valkyrie and get of the planet with others. The only way to kill our sister is kill Asgard itself. I will go unleash Surtur and call Ragnarok, will you ? Honestly should have jumped ship the first chance I got.” 

And thus Thor found himself inside a pleasure ship on loan from Sakaar with 3000 Aseir and 250+ gladiators adrift, while the red fiery blaze consumed their home which can be seen from hundreds of miles in space. People crowded by the windows listless waiting, praying for all this to be a dream. Thor stood guard by Heimdall's bed waiting for the watchman rise and tell him of Loki's fate.

On the third day of destruction of their home, Loki appeared in the feast hall sooty, brunt with Thor's name on his lips before falling to the floor in dead faint. People rushed to their former King's rescue gently carrying him to the healing halls where Eir attended to him at once. It took Valkyrie, Hulk and Heimdall's combined bulk to move Thor from his brother's bedside to sit on the council.

A week of induced healing sleep, Loki woke to an all out shouting match that could be heard 6 doors away. He opened his eyes to be assaulted by tinny artificial light and loud voices ( especially one grating voice) making his head hurt. Cataloging his wounds and finding none, he tried going back to sleep ( hey saving a realm and fighting The mad general Of Odin takes a toll on even gods) but the voices grew louder and angrier and Oh wait! Was that Hulk. Hah! So much for rest. He woke up, seidr transforming his white healing robe into ceremonial armor and made his way to the voices. 

It seemed to him, taking in the chair on the raised platform and his brother barely sitting on it; red faced shouting down an old woman, that in his absence the Aseir managed to survive another day and elected Thor as their new king. But his brother was doing a poor job for the common people to raise voices, much less dare to shout at the king. He would have them beheaded (handful of them left or not) for such a disservice.

The people fell silent as he dropped his invisibility spell coming to stand by his brother. What surprised him was the people going down on one knee with a chant picking up strength as he looked bewildered.

“ The Norns took mercy on us returning King Loki.”

“ King Loki.”

“ King Loki.” 

“ May you live a thousand lives longer.” 

The crowd chanted with quite a few members openly crying and hugging their nearest. Thor stood from his Throne equally shocked at the sudden change in the people's attitude. Just few moments ago they were on verge of blows; now they hail his brother and praise him to high skies. He caught his brother's arm before he could make an escape knowing full well how Loki shied away from crowd or any form of public criticism.

Loki stood at a loss of words as people went on this way for a good part of an hour. A few daring old women tried touching his hand to their brow like he was Norns come to give a boon. When a young woman tried batting her eyes at him, he had enough. He cleared his throat and a choice words put an end to their theatrics. But Oh!... instead of cowering in the shadows, the assembled looked at him with indulging smiles before settling down for Thor to hold court. He blinked in shock at their open... what ever they were feeling, space must have finally cracked their peas sized brains settling beside his brother to see what all the ruckus is about.

That same infuriating girl cleared her throat and spoke in clear words what could only amount to mutiny of highest form.

“ Since King Loki is well and awake. I think we should take a vote on who gets to sit on the Throne?”

Thor turned to Loki just as Loki turned to Thor, his eyes wide and nostrils flaring as people clearly tried to remove Thor from throne even after all he had done to protect his home and bring them to safety. Before he could object or smite a few people purely out of brotherly fury, his eyes widened even further seeing Heimdall and Valkyrie join people in approval.

“ I say we restore the Throne to Prince Loki and let him decide our future course.” called a council man old as Asgard itself with others adding their voices to his ridiculous claim. His brother joined the fray (angry and tiny bit of hurt leaking into his tone) and once again chaos took over the ship making his ears ring. 

Loki tapped his foot, anger blooming as they went on arguing like fish wives. He heard the words Midgard, Hela, Odin and his oafish spawn in the mix and it only resulted in a vein pulsing in his neck. A better of 15 minutes of waiting, hoping for common sense to return, he breathed deeply counting to a 100 before silencing them with a simple charm and zapping them for good measure (so little energy it felt like tickle on Aseir bulk) . At the shocked looks, he slowly descended the platform; doing a quick round among the people before he spoke in a calm yet deadly tone.

“ Yes, okay so here we are. Now, let see. I want an explanation.”

“ Brother wait for your turn.” he tutted turning his back to Thor and focusing on the ex-gladiators huddling in the corner.

“ If I hear a word of treason, Know that I will escort the person myself into the void and leave you there to rot for eternity. So choose your words carefully.” he spoke fixing them with a stern look (like the one his mother used when they refused to go to bed demanding for apple tarts and bed time stories). Honestly what have they done to him.

Two hands shot up in the air and he ignored that annoying girl to focus on Thor's gladiator friends. The boulder alien from H...... ah he can't recollect unrolled a scroll made of grayish bark or is that skin and made gestures for him to undo the spell. With a nod he began,

“ On the year 62567 Sakaarian calendar. Scrapper 367 came across......”

“ I don't wish to offend your sensibilities, but if you didn't notice I have a mutiny at hand. Will you skip to events after Asgard's destruction or specifically, why people are so intent on dethroning my brother.” said Loki in his most sarcastic tone, he only reserved for his idiotic brother.

“ Thunder Lord or King Thor as they prefer to call was crowned king hours after we set sail from Asgard. A council was elected from the left over refugees to decide on the pressing issues. When Thunder Lord brought up his idea of venturing into space with Terra as destination, dissent arouse spreading from council members to the rest. As such shouting matches have become a common occurrence between the leader and his people which so far has escalated to near blows with Hulk and Thunder Lord on one side and the rest Aseir on the other. The gladiators have chosen to remain neutral with the only goal of ending anarchy.” finished the alien making the ticking nerve on Loki's neck to spread to his head.

“ Thor, You pox headed goat. What made you set sail to Midgard. Do you have grey matter between your ears or is it filled with cobwebs.” Loki turned on his brother as every single Aseir turned to the stage with smug grins.

“ Mhnnn.....Mhmmm..Fa....” Thor tried speaking but his lips lips remained struck. With a hard kick to a thick leg, Loki let go of his spell as Thor yelped rubbing his knee in hurt.

“ Loki, Midgard will never turn us away. Even father told us to go there. Remember. On the cliff side.” Thor cried out hurt at his brother's words.

Loki pinched his palm and counted to ten. He fell on his brother all insults and nails and soon the brothers rolled on the ground in full out brawl. People gave them a wide berth used to such behavior and waited for their rulers to be done. Ten minutes later, the brothers stood up, righting their clothes before the young prince spoke with an air of final authority while his brother sat in his throne sullen and quite.

“ As you can see; the matter is settled. There has been misunderstanding. First we are going to Fushigmajz; the nearest relief and aid station in one of the Alfheim's moons, a week journey from original Asgard's location. The moon is well stocked and set up to provide us with food, fuel and healers in case of calamity. From there we will go to Planet C4509888CASA which will serve as our new home. Lord Tyr and his 1300 men will be waiting for our arrival.”

“ If you will excuse me, I need to have a little chat with my brother. Heimdall, have the course changed and send of me if anything crops up. I will be in my brother's room.” Loki ordered bodily dragging his brother glaring death at any who tried to stop them.

“ Thor stays King.” he added as an after thought moving into an empty corridor.

“ Loki, Loki Stop....Bro......................” Thor cries went unheeded as people dispersed having gotten their way. Valkyrie followed Heimdall to the engine room with Hulk tagging along. 

“ Loki, brother after all we learnt you want us to go back to old ways of conquering another helpless planet. Please Brother, I beg you to turn back on our old ways. Let us go to Midgard. I will beg their leaders for refuge. You have nothing to fear for I swear on my honor to not allow S.H.E.I.L.D or any one do you harm. Lets us make up for wrong doings one at a time.” begged Thor hoping for his brother to see the error in their ways.

“ Thor, Shut up and kiss me right this moment or I send you to Valhalla myself.” Loki hissed taking him by the collar and bringing them together with brutal force.

Many an hour later, the two brothers lay in some stranger's bed, well spent and lax from their reunion. Loki was on the verge of falling asleep when Thor saw another opportunity to make his case. He spooned Loki, running his fingers through his raven hair ( just the way his brother liked it) and spoke in his most placating tone.

“ Loki love, will you rethink your decision of going to Alfheim's moons? We don't want to impose on others and have them rethink their welcome.”

“ What... Thor.” Loki breathed right on edge of sleep for his pesky older brother to start anew.

“ Let us go to Midgard. Tony, Steve and others will be happy to see me. I promised Hulk to bring him home. We don't want him thinking of us oath breakers, do you. With so few of left.” Thor tried from another angle.

“ Loki....Loki.....LOKi...........LLOOOOKKKKI. Even my father told us to go there, remember on the hill before he went up in golden smoke.” pestered Thor knowing a little begging will always do the trick.

“What in the hell, Thor ?” shouted Loki up and glaring at having his sleep ruined.

“ We can build anew on that cliff. We can be New Asgard. Please, Loki for ........” Thor brought out the big guns, kicked puppy eyes with a lip wobble.

Loki sighed ( aseir and their never ending drama.) and asked in his most patient tone, “ Thor, I know I am going to regret this but explain how you came to the conclusion of bringing a ship full of Aseir refugees to Midgard and wanting to establish a colony on the side of a cliff.”

As minutes went by with Thor carefully laying out his thought process( which was as he suspected eons ago was nothing but smiling and brow beating others until he gets want he wanted) he felt like faking Odinsleep just to escape his brother's hare brained scheme. He interrupted him at avengers or some such nonsense and asked him the vital question nagging at a corner of his mind since he stepped into the hall.

“ Thor,Why did you not follow the Braggi's protocol laid out for emergencies? There was a entire file dedicated to siege. Did you not read the golden package with Odin's seal delivered for our express perusal, the day we came of age? Did Odin not explain it to you in detail and clarify your doubts in the upcoming weeks. At the very least you should have gone to Vanaheim to grandpa Njord.” He asked guessing full well from his brother's shamed face what had transpired.

“ Oh Thor ... You absolute moron. You would have run Asgard to ground within a week if not for me spoiling your coronation. What were you thinking? It had Odin's and Nine council seal on it. Can't you be bothered to pull head out of your ass even for Ragnarok.” Loki bashed Thor with a pillow, insults pouring at full speed.

“ Well, what does it say?” Asked Thor sheepish after an hour of brotherly violence against his person.

“ Did you not wonder why Odin or Bor left Jotunheim or Svartalfheim standing after the great wars. Did you even pay attention to our tutors. What did you do all those hours in class? King Njord; Thor. our beloved Mother's father and home realm practically a stone throw's away. How could you take these frightened commoners all the way to Midgard which lies on the opposite side of World tree. Where they wage wars every single hour for some petty reason or the other." 

“ Look who I am asking. Even your beloved Midgard has escape plans in case of apocalypse.” sighed Loki pinching his forehead, the epitome of suffering.

“ Pretty pretty brother, please tell your stupid brother, what he is supposed to know and completely ignored because he was too busy being an ass.” Said Thor in his most sarcastic tone knowing full well his little shit of a brother will never respond to nothing less.

“ Let me tell you in small words so you will understand. Imagine a rope braided with nine colorful strands. Say, If we burn the brown strand; will the rope not catch fire spreading to the other strands. Yggdrasil is like a braided rope. The essence of nine realms are tightly woven together, layers and layers of magic tangling to form the world Tree. If we try poking at a realm, the others will unspool thereby killing the whole tree. With Asgard gone, the cycle has started and now it is our hands to quickly put a end before catastrophe strikes. Alfheim is next in line followed by Midgard.Ragnarok doesn't mean destruction of Asgard. It includes death of Yggdrasil and all beings residing in it. Hundreds of ancient spells came alive the day Asgard fell warning any and all intelligent of the beginning of the end.” 

Loki paused unable to look at his brother's ashen face. He pressed closer to Thor offering support as he explained the next course of action.

“ Thor, everything is not lost. Odin, heck Hela must have known of this and they took measures, steps and centuries of careful planning for this every purpose. Hundreds and thousands of measures are put in place in case the day comes and CASA is just the beginning.”

“ Every royal and next 5 heir presumptive have been warned the moment Asgard's foundation stones burned down. Hundreds of beacons and aid ships will be scouring the space in search of the remaining Aseir. The other realms will aid us and guide us to Nilfheim where we will start a fresh. Asgard will be rebuilt to former glory within a century. The realms will see to that if they know what is better for their survival.”

“ H..How Loki? We.....we... l..llo..lost everything expect the clothes on our back?” Thor said choking on his words, realizing the extent of his foolishness. How could he be so stupid to ignore...What would have happened if he refused to change his decision. The destruction he would've unleashed on innocent.......True Ragnarok...He shuddered, heavy sobs wracking his body unable to breath. 

Loki eased his brother to lay down worried as his brother experienced a panic attack. He felt helpless seeing his brother brought so low. He rubbed his broad shoulders, telling him to breath, wracking his brain for something, anything his mother taught him when he was younger to fix this.

==

They lay together as lights dimmed in their rooms indicating night time. Loki ran his fingers through Thor's short hair humming a childhood lullaby as his brother drifted in and out of consciousness. Finally Thor turned to his brother, face stained with tears and deep sorrow pinching his mouth into a firm line. He looked in askance for Loki to frown negative, pressing them closer and affecting sleep.

“ Ple.. Please Loki. Don't make me beg?” 

“ I need to...... I can't remain in the dark forever. See what it led to?” Thor sighed frustrated as visions of death played behind his eye lids.

“ Thor, let it... It will do us no good dwelling on the past. No one is to blame. The system is designed to keep us in the dark till the last hour.” Loki looked to the ceiling joining their hands together.

“ Loki?!??” Thor begged, body shuddering as fresh tears fell from his eyes dampening his arm.

“ Fine, you want to hear, so lets hear it. When I threw Odin in the Old people's home and taking his place with every intention of laying waste to Svartalfheim; something hit me as I sat on the golden Throne.Like a flood, hundreds of pages of detailed handwritten notes, plans and escape routes flashed through my head warning me of what i will unleash if I went through my decision. I think there is a spell on that folder making us forget all its contents till the time is right. Clever little trick.” he chuckled bringing a watery smile on Thor's sad face.

“ Remember the secret path I showed you, that and many others were made for the purpose of providing a quick escape route in case tragedy strikes. The cliff-side in Midgard.Fa..Odin must have realized what was coming. He was warning us. Now, I suspect Hela must know of all this. Perhaps she was the one who painstaking mapped those paths in case of an attack on capital. My mind must have retained some of the plans leading me to discovering he secret paths which I used to come and go as I please without needing Heimdall's permission.”

“ Heimdall, why did he not warn me when Hela attacked. We could have so many lives if I knew these paths existed?”

“ Heimdall, though powerful was never a contender for Aseir throne. He was born a commoner.Even he was kept ignorant of these schemes?” The brothers fell silent as one, events of the past few days too much in a single sitting. 

==

“ I don't get it.Why such secrecy. Where is the need for all these riddles. Why can't they be honest? It would have saved many lives?” frowned Thor absorbing Loki's words.

“ Honestly, people are stupid. Mass panic and mass stupidity will make them behave like beheaded chicken if they knew the world is about to end. I guess royalty and kings for all they deny love a good drama. You can take your pick.” grinned Loki.

Thor tired and failed to hide his grin knowing full well how dramatic his little brother can be, case in point six golden statutes in a span of 3 years. He sobered quickly enough as more pressing matters loomed over his head

“ How will we repay the realms for their kindness? Our people are tired and weary. We have less than a thousand warriors and Seidr workers combined onboard. Even if we combine me, you,Tyr and his men ?! Building a new houses, fields, healing wings, trade........will take a lot of coin which we don't have. How well do you believe this barren planet can support us. Will Aseir crops grow in its soil. Can its trees be used for building houses. And Iddun's apples..... we are truly lost without them. ” groaned Thor in frustration as he mentally calculated the costs ahead of them.

“ Thor brother,stop driving yourself crazy. Everything is taken care of. My coffers can alone support all of us for next 5 centuries. Asgard has enough gold and then some stored in Dwarven banks for us to start anew. Even outside the realms, we have more than enough money squirreled away in high and low places.”

“ Even before we were born, every decade hundreds of seidr workers spent an entire moon cycle shaping these planets to sustain life. Soil from the roots of Yggdrasil is combined with soil from the respective realm to infuse these planets with vitality, making them a extended part of that realm. CASA is as much Asgard as it can be.”

“ Every realm has a role to play. Vanaheim is to find and secure every realm's history, lore, politics, everything important ever written. The Elves maintain green houses cultivating staples, fruit, herbs and deadly poisons from each realm. The Giants use their gift for nature magic to ensure our new homes are inhabitable, carefully balancing Seidr with land. The dwarves supply us with weapons while the Aseir warriors fight off enemies to ensure the world tree never falls.”

“ Giants.....LOKI, WHAT OF JOTUNHEIM? WILL THEY FALL NEXT WITH CASKET GONE?” Thor asked distressed as he recalled his brother's actions against the ice realm.

“ Thor, calm down Brother. I made up with them. I returned the casket to their new King and undid all the damage I have rendered previously in my blind panic. Jotunheim is well on its way to former glory in the able hands of Helblindi Laufeyson.” Loki said with just a touch of shame at his previous actions.

“ Laufeyson.” Thor choked.

“ Yes, Thor. My little blood brother. I have two itty bitty brothers, Helblindi and Byleistr. Laufey married his political rival in wake the war and sired two full bodied giant offspring. Under the helpful guidance of their mother the two princes rule Jotunheim. One can say they are a vast improvement on the predecessor.” Loki said with a small but genuine laugh.

“ Are you....Are you okay with .....all t...Do...Id you....rul....” Thor went off as Loki looked him in the eye.

“ No, Thor. I am perfectly fine with you and Helblindi on the throne. I never wanted a throne and will never do. It is too much work and too little personal time. I prefer my freedom to any throne. Thank you very much.” said Loki guessing his unspoken worries and reassuring him.

“ Are they any questions left. Or are you satisfied. Will you will let me get up so I can go meet Heimdall to discuss our destination.” mocked Loki rising his eye brows in challenge.

Rising to the challenge Thor spoke in his most bratty tone, “ No, your king demands cuddles. Sleep now talk later. He needs to charge his Loki batteries.”

Loki pinched Thor in the side, falling into his arms laughing as his brother whined and pouted pressing kisses all over his face.

“ Don't think your off the hook about your new brothers. As your big brother, it is my duty to give them a tough time and bear their mocking as they trick us. Only then will we enter true brotherhood.”

“ Does true brother hood include palming each others buttocks?” mocked Loki as Thor hooked his fingers on his pale knee.

“ That I reserve only for my favorite brat of a little brother.” added Thor equally annoying as his fingers crept higher making Loki whine.


End file.
